legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Nivora Ravine
Nivora Ravine (ニルボア渓谷, Niruboa Keikoku, alt. "Nilboa Canyon") is a location in Legend of Legaia. It is found northeast Karisto and famous throughout Legaia for its beauty. It was a popular tourist destination before the age of Mist due to its serene landscape. In fact, it is a site included on the list of tourist destinations at Karisto Station for newcomers to Karisto Kingdom. Storyline The Ra-Seru heroes reach Nivora Ravine after obtaining four TimeSpace Bombs from Dr. Usha. Upon reaching the entrance to the limestone cave they find that the cave is entirely blocked by solid pillars of ice as Dr. Usha had told them. Gala tells Vahn and Noa to run off to a side as he sets one TimeSpace Bomb on the ground, expecting it to explode after three seconds as Dr. Usha had stated. Gala presses the switch and runs away, just barely escaping the radius of the blast as it detonates after only two seconds. After everybody regains their composure they see that the ice has completely dissolved and make their way into the limestone cave. While the heroes travel through the cave a Soren named Luctes and two other Soren warriors fly to the top of the ravine and discuss the revival of Sol's Genesis Tree, deciding that the time is ripe to attack the Floating Castle. Before they can talk more, Noa rushes to the top of the ravine, just below them. The Soren fly off before Noa can clearly see them and dismissing it as an illusion the Ra-Seru heroes enter the cave leading to the Wind, Fire and Thunder tunnels. The heroes find a set of obstacles that they must work as a team to pass through, such as Vahn reaching a gap in his path that must be filled by Gala pushing a snowball off the edge of the Thunder Tunnel path to fill it up and Noa needing to pull a switch on her end to release the gate blocking Gala from walking farther into the tunnel. Eventually they reach the Ice Seru, Koru. As they are about to set the bombs they are ambushed by the Delilas Siblings, who tell them that Koru was placed there by Lord Zora and that they will not let them destroy Koru. The Delilas Siblings all strike their poses once more, with Noa impressed at their antics and mimicking them, much to Gala's annoyance as he facepalms. Due to Delilas Family tradition, Gi, Lu and Che fight the heroes in three separate one-on-one battles. Che attacks Gala first as everybody else watches them battle. Though Che is powerful, Gala prevails over the giant Sim-Seru-wearing ninja and knocks him into the ice pit below them. Lu Delilas becomes enraged and attacks Noa for revenge, but Noa defeats her and knocks her into the pit as well. Finally, Gi Delilas vows revenge for his siblings but falls to Vahn as well, collapsing into the pit. Vahn, Noa and Gala set their TimeSpace Bombs and start running. However, this time the bombs explode after only a mere 1 second - much to Noa's irritation as she calls Dr. Usha a liar. Even after the explosion the Delilas Siblings are still alive. After picking themselves up and grouping together, Gi Delilas tells his siblings that they are going to merge with Koru and order it to self-destruct. Che and Lu admit to not viewing life as something precious and agree to merge with Koru so it will annihilate most of Karisto Kingdom, where Zora will build a new kingdom of Mist in the rubble. Vahn and the others walk back into the chamber to see bright flashes of light coming from the pit. Their Ra-Seru tell them that the Delilas Family has merged with Koru and commanded it to self-destruct. Seeing no other option than to try and defeat them in order to prevent the explosion, they jump into the pit and prepare themselves. Though they try and reason with the Delilases to stop what they are doing, the three ninjas scoff at them and decide to fight them until Koru has gathered enough energy to explode. Thankfully, the Ra-Seru heroes defeat Koru before it can self-destruct, causing it to shatter slowly into pieces. The heat from Koru's body rises into the air and begins to melt the mountain of ice blocking the way into northern Karisto as well as the ice freezing Buma and the fishing hole next to it. By the time the Ra-Seru heroes return outside, Buma and the Genesis Trees are completely thawed out. Layout Because Nivora Ravine is of course, a ravine, it naturally accumulates cold air. This makes the atmosphere there very cold. The presence of Koru breathing cold air in the already naturally chilly environment enabled massive pillars of ice to freeze up very quickly. A limestone cave leads the way to the ravine. The inside of the ravine branches off into three tunnels, the Wind Tunnel to the west, the Fire Tunnel to the north and the Thunder Tunnel to the east. The cave is very dark and wet and holds bunches of snow scattered throughout. Limestone Cave Nivorablocked.jpg Nivoraentrance.jpg Nivoraentrance1.jpg Nivoraentrance2.jpg Nivoraentrance3.jpg Nivora1.jpg Nivorabattlescenery.jpg 212px-Nivora2.jpg Nivora3.jpg Nivora4.jpg Nivora5.jpg Nivora6.jpg Tunnel Entrance Tunnels.jpg Tunnels1.jpg Tunnels2.jpg Tunnels3.jpg Fire Ravine Fireravine.jpg Fireravinetreasureroom.jpg Fireravine1.jpg Fireravine2.jpg Fireravine3.jpg Fireravine4.jpg Fireravinetreasureroom1.jpg Fireravine5.jpg Fireravine6.jpg Fireravine7.jpg Fireravine8.jpg Fireravine9.jpg Fireravinebattlescenery.jpg Wind Ravine Windravine.jpg Windravinetreasureroom.jpg Windravine1.jpg Windravine2.jpg Windravine3.jpg Windravine4.jpg Windravine5.jpg Windravinetreasureroom1.jpg Thunder Ravine Thunderravine.jpg Thunderravine1.jpg Thunderravinetreasureroom.jpg Thunderravinetreasureroom1.jpg Thunderravinebattlescenery.jpg Thunderravine2.jpg Thunderravine3.jpg Thunderravine4.jpg Thunderravine5.jpg Thunderravine6.jpg Thunderravine7.jpg Ice Pit Windravine6.jpg Windravine7.jpg Thunderravine11.jpg Thunderravine12.jpg Koruchamber1.jpg Koruchamber2.jpg Koruchamber4.jpg Koruchamber5.jpg Gipose.jpg Koruchamber6.jpg Lupose.jpg Koruchamber8.jpg Chepose.jpg Grouppose1.jpg Chetaunting.jpg Chelose.jpg Chelose1.jpg Luangry.jpg Luangry1.jpg Luangry2.jpg Lulose.jpg Lulose1.jpg Giangry.jpg Gilose.jpg Gilose1.jpg Gonnablow.jpg Gonnablow1.jpg Gonnablow2.jpg Gonnablow3.jpg Gonnablow4.jpg Delilasesdown.jpg Delilasesdown1.jpg Delilasesdown2.jpg Delilasesdown3.jpg Delilasesdown4.jpg Delilasesdown5.jpg Delilasesdown6.jpg Whattheheck.jpg Whattheheck1.jpg Whattheheck2.jpg Whattheheck3.jpg Whattheheck4.jpg Warmth.jpg Nivora7.jpg Map Category:Locations Category:Locations: Legend of Legaia